Sunya
Sunya is a Pure Blood Greater Noble who serves Duke Gilzen as his personal retainer and may be one of the Sacred Protector Knights. Makes her appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance She has a wrinkled, withered old voice. The voice seemed to be that of an old man, the face and form that rose from the faint gloom were those of a crone. Dressed in what appeared to be dozens of layers of cloth, each stitched together from multicolored scraps, sh resembled the sort of vagabond women that could often be found in the Frontier villages. But she didn't have a vagabond's eyes. Or a vagabonds's nose. Or even a vagabond's mouth. All of these features she lacked. The face crowned with hair that frizzed out like broken springs had nothing save a single blood-red eye ball set in the middle of it. Personality She is a very loyal retainer to the Duke. She has long since resigned to the station to service him in any and all ways possible for her. She is loyal to him, his ideals, his orders, and his way of thinking. The two seem closer than anyone he interacts with with him showing the only real sign of remorse toward having to sacrifice her to break the spell which sealed away the key to bringing back his castle. He even seems to seek her council on any and all matters, and respects her opinion greatly. His madness is completely dissipated and is completely safe in the idea of dropping his usually emotional walls he has up around everyone else he deals with. This report is testament to the truly exceptional nature and affinity the woman has with the Duke. Biography She seems to have served the Duke for most of her life and lives in the castle with him. She seems to have been killed rather than just locked away beyond time with the rest of Gilzen's forces, and upon his return he revives the woman first. Partially cause she hold the means to obtain the key to returning Gilzen's castle from beyond time, and also because the Duke seems to respect her above all others. The two share a brief moment when he returns from the surrounding area having turned his Mountain Folk into Nobles. He laments with her on the making his first contact with D with the pair swapping their opinion on the exceptional being that he is and what must be done. He then regretfully tells the woman he must ask her to die again in sacrifice to bring the castle back from beyond time. She cheerfully accepts even consoling her master to steel him for what must be done. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- She seems to be a vampire of great power and has been given some of Gilzen's power. She seems to have the Noble aging abnormality though which may stifle many of her powers and abilities. Noble Aging Malady- She appears to grow older even though she is immortal. To what degree is unclear. Necromancy Equipment Stone Key Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Aliens Category:Necromancer